


Forbidden

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lee Yut-Lung, Boys Kissing, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 29, Rough Kissing, Top Shorter Wong, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Shorter and Yut Lung, a lackey from the Lynx Company and the head of the Lee Company respectively, are lovers.  But both companies are at war, so their relationship is dangerous.





	Forbidden

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Shorter murmurs between kisses.  “If we’re found out, there could be a bloodbath.”

“I don’t care!” Yut Lung exclaims, roughly groping at Shorter’s well-developed pecs. 

Shorter chuckles and grabs handfuls of his ass.  “Okay.”  Hauling Yut Lung up, Shorter presses him to the wall so he doesn’t have to bend down to kiss his secret boyfriend.  Their tongues dance and twirl around each other as little moans leave their mouths.  Before they can get further, however, Shorter’s phone begins to vibrate.  They both groan and pull apart.  “Hello?” Shorter answers breathlessly as Yut Lung starts leaving hickeys on his neck.

_“Boss wants you back right now.”_

Shorter groans when Yut Lung hits a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.  “Now?”

_“Yes now.  Hurry up and get your ass back here!”_

“Fine!”  Ending the call, he stuffs his phone back in his pocket.  “I’ve gotta get going, Hun.”

“Already?” Yut Lung whines, pouting up at Shorter.

Barely covering up his laugh, Shorter puts Yut Lung back on the ground.  “Unfortunately.”  He takes another glance at Yut Lung’s pouting face.  “Wipe that pout off your face, Hun.  What if your men saw you with that?”

“They won’t.”

“I’ll see you in a few days.  When I have my day off we’ll be able to meet again and continue what we started today, okay?”  Shorter swoops in for one last kiss before heading back up the alleyway, leaving Yut Lung breathless and watching after him with want in his eyes.

_I want him so badly!_

**********

Glancing at his watch, Shorter bounces his leg again.  Staring out the window, he lets out a loud sigh.

“Shorter, you’re drifting off again.”  Ash’s annoyed voice drags him back to the present. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“At least try and pay attention.  You could get killed if you don’t.”

“Right.”

“Geez, Shorter, what’s gotten into you?  You normally are super into meetings,” Bones exclaims.

“I’m just anxious to have off,” he replies gruffly, feeling annoyed that someone else is delaying the meeting now.

“Oh, boys!  You know what that means, right?”

“It means that Shorter’s got a girlfriend!”

Rolling his eyes, Shorter huffs.  “Can we get on with this meeting now?  I promise to pay attention.”

“Yes, let’s.  I promised Eiji I’d take him out somewhere special for the weekend,” Ash says, glaring at the other two in the room.

“But…but, Boss!  Don’t you want to know what Shorter’s girlfriend is like?” Bones asks, giving Ash puppy eyes.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ash waves his hands.  He knows he’s lost their attention.  “Just go.  We’ll finish this after your time off where we all have a better attention span.”

Standing, Shorter nods to his boss.  “Thanks, Ash.  I owe you one.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Get outta here!”

Quickly heading to his car, he gets inside and texts Yut Lung before heading off to their usual meeting place.

**********

“Yut Lung-sama, you’re rushing through your papers,” Blanca says, looking over the last paper he signed.  “You signed this in the wrong spot.  Again.”

Swearing under his breath, Yut Lung grabs the paper back from Blanca and shreds it.  “There are way too many distractions today,” he hisses.  “Everything decides to go wrong and right before I have important business!”

Blanca’s eyebrows rise in surprise.  “Important business?  I haven’t been notified by this, nor is it in your calendar.”

“That’s because it’s private business,” he snaps in reply, grabbing a copy of the ruined paper and signing it.  “There!”

Taking the paper shoved at him, Blanca sighs.  “You know it’s dangerous to go out on your own.”

“I know, but you still can’t come with me!”  He signs more orders and papers.

“What is so private that I can’t go with you?”  _I was there when you met with the man you contracted to kill your brothers.  I was there when you went to your mother’s shrine and sobbed.  And I was there when the Lee Company was given to you through a “bribe” that most people wouldn’t even think of.  What are you hiding from me?_

“It’s just private, Blanca!  Drop it!”  Yut Lung slams down his pen and stands up, glowering at his bodyguard.  “The place I’m going is completely safe, so you don’t need to worry!”

Knowing to drop the matter before he gets fired, Blanca sighs.  “Very well.  At least let me arrange some weapons for you.”

“That’s fine.  Now stop distracting me!”  He waves his hand dismissively.  _Only a few more things to sign, one set of orders to write, and then I’m free to go meet Shorter!_   Fueled by his desire to see his secret boyfriend, Yut Lung quickly speeds through his work and stands, leaving his office and heading to his room to get his things.

“Yut Lung-sama, I prepared some weapons for you to take.  If you have any trouble, please call me!  I’ll be ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“I will,” Yut Lung replies, quickly changing from his suit to some of his leggings and longer shirts.  Grabbing the weapons and placing them on himself, he slides into his shoes and grabs his jacket.  “I’ll call when I’m on my way back.  Don’t freak out if I’m gone for a couple of days.”

Frowning, Blanca follows Yut Lung down to the garage.  “Very well.”

Getting into a civilian car, he starts it and speeds off towards the meeting place just as his phone goes off letting him know he has a text from Shorter.

**********

Pulling up to the small-town motel, Yut Lung checks his phone.

**_From: Smaller:_ ** _[8:49 pm] Heading there now._

**_From: Smaller:_ ** _[9:45 pm] Room 256._

Stepping out and locking the car behind him, Yut Lung strides into the motel conference and heads towards the 200’s section.  Quickly finding the door, he raps on it three times.  When the door opens, he quickly steps inside and closes it.  Once the lock clicks, he’s roughly turned around and shoved against the door.  “Shor-”

Lips descend onto his, ravenously devouring him.  Their tongues dance as they cling to each other.  Little whimpers leave Yut Lung as he grabs handfuls of Shorter’s shirt.  Their kiss is messy and rushed, like the two have been starved of each other for years instead of days.  Shorter’s big hands lift Yut Lung up, the latter’s legs wrapping around the former’s waist, and slowly walks further into the room.

Yut Lung’s back hits the bed and Shorter’s hands roughly begin pulling at his clothes.  Working together, they quickly rid each other of clothes.  Their lips reconnect just as soon as the lube is taken from Shorter’s pants pocket.  Without much ceremony, Shorter coats three fingers with the lube and circles Yut Lung’s puckered hole. 

“Are you still loose for me, Hun?” Shorter asks in between kisses.

“Yes!” Yut Lung pants.  “Please!”

Starting with two fingers, Shorter finds that Yut Lung is still nice and loose.  Quickly adding the third, he makes sure to stay away from Yut Lung’s prostate.  He stretches his boyfriend briefly before pulling his fingers out, making Yut Lung whimper.  Coating his cock with lube, Shorter lines up and shoves in.

Yut Lung gasps and arches his back, not able to find air to fill his lungs as Shorter continues to kiss him.  Shorter’s thrusts are hard and fast, hitting Yut Lung’s prostate each time.  Yut Lung’s whimpers, moans, and whines are swallowed by Shorter as their tongues dance.

The pressure builds until Yut Lung feels like he’s going to burst.  Breaking the kiss, he throws his head back.  “Shorter!” He keens.  “I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum, Hun.”

The order shoots straight to his core and Yut Lung cums, wailing loudly as his cum splatters onto their chests and abdomens.  Shorter groans as his boyfriend’s walls clamp down on his cock.  He cums, shooting deep into Yut Lung before collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily.

They lay like that for a while, trying to catch their breath.  Once they have, Shorter pulls out and rolls onto his back.

Turning his head to look at Shorter, Yut Lung smiles softly at him.  “I missed you,” he whispers.

“I missed you too,” Shorter answers, turning to look at him.  “More than you can ever imagine.”

Reaching out, Yut Lung strokes Shorter’s cheek.  “I love you so much.”

He smiles.  “I love you too,” he replies, leaning into the touch.  “So much.”

“I wish we could be together.”

“You know why we can’t,” Shorter answers with a frown.

“I know why.  I was just wishing.”  Yut Lung pulls his hand away and turns back so he’s looking at the ceiling.

Rolling onto his side, Shorter cups Yut Lung’s face.  “I guess you’re allowed to wish,” he says before pressing a kiss to Yut Lung’s lips.

“Damn straight I’m allowed to!”  taking control, Yut Lung pushes Shorter onto his back and straddles him.  “My turn!”

**********

Blanca pinches the bridge of his nose and turns off the device.  “So he’s having an affair with a Lynx lackey, huh?  Well, I suppose it’s harmless as long as he’s not spreading our secrets.”

Starting his car, he pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to the manor.  _Yut Lung-sama, I hope you have a plan in place for when you’re found out._

*********

Cuddled up in the dark, Shorter presses a kiss to the top of Yut Lung’s head.  “I love you so much,” he whispers to the sleeping man.  “And that’s why I have to do this.”  Quietly detangling himself, Shorter stands and dresses before looking down at his lover once more.  “I’ll miss you.”

Slipping out of the motel room and into his car, he pauses and watches the door as if he wishes Yut Lung to come running out and beg him to stay.  Shaking his head, he starts the car and heads back to his apartment.  _I know it’s painful to leave, but it’s for the best.  I love you so much!_

**********

The first thing Yut Lung notices when he wakes up is how cold he is.  “Shorter?” He mumbles sleepily, looking around through bleary eyes.

The room is silent and oppressive.  Rubbing the bleariness from his eyes, Yut Lung notices that all of Shorter’s things are gone. 

“Shorter?” He asks again.  _Maybe he left to get food or something._   Picking up his phone, he goes to text Shorter only to find the number and all their messages gone.  “Wha-?”  He notices a new note has been created.

_Yut Lung, my love,_

_Someone figured out I was seeing you.  Not you specifically, but just that I was seeing someone in general.  Therefore, in order to keep both you and I safe, we can no longer see each other.  Maybe if an alliance between our companies can be reached, then we can see each other again.  But for now, it’s too dangerous._

_I love you so much and it pains me so to leave you.  Never forget that I love you.  I’ll never forget you.  I’ll never love anyone else but you._

_I love you, Yut Lung.  Stay strong, Hun._

_Love,_

_Shorter Wong_

Tears drip onto his phone and hand, startling Yut Lung.  “H-huh?  O-oh, guess I’m crying.”

Rubbing the tears away, he texts Blanca his location and tells him to come.  _Safer huh?  You’d better be right, Shorter!  I’ll never forgive you for leaving me otherwise!_

**********

“What’s wrong with you, Shorter?  Ever since you came back from your little break you’ve been super depressed!  Didja break up with your girlfriend?”

“Bug off, Bones.”

“What?  Were you having a forbidden love with someone from the Lee Company?”  Bones snickers.

“GET OUT!” Shorter roars, sending the startled lackey running from the office.  _Forbidden love, huh?  Guess that’s what it was…_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 29...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
